Naruto of the Ultimatrix
by Shadow the Hedgehog 12
Summary: A week before the graduation exams, Naruto finds the Omnitrix crash near the Forest of Death. During the week, Naruto learns how to use the Omnitrix and has a new dream, to become a great hero of Konoha, even greater than the Fourth. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune - Wow This Is My First Naruto Ben 10 Crossover.

Goku - Cool.

Kitsune - Logan And Raven Still Sick?

Goku - Yep.

Kitsune - Figures.

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing Mentioned In This Story Except For My 2 Bloodlines, The Other Bloodlines Belong To Kamen Rider Decade Complete.

"Yo!" Demon Speech.

'Yo!' Demon Thoughts.

"Yo!" Human/Alien/Summon/Digimon/Pokemon Speech

'Yo!' Human/Alien/Summon/Digimon/Pokemon Thoughts

"_RASENGAN!_" Jutsu/Visor/Poke Attack/Speech.

'_Thier Brands Were Still On Fire And Their Hooves Were Made Of Steel_' Song Name/Lyrics

-Time/Place- Skip/Jump

-The Night Of The Kyuubi Attack After Everything From My Last Story Was Sealed In Naruto And After Minatao Arrived In The Hokage's Office-

As soon as Minato entered Hiruzen started the conversation.

"Minato what happened to all of those beings?" Asked The 3rd.

"I sealed them inside of Naruto." Said Minato.

"What?!" Hiruzen Shouted.

"Hiruzen..tell the villigers... to treat him... as a hero." Said The Yondaime As He Died.

-12 years later on the week before the Graduation Exam And Near The Forest Of Death-

Naruto saw a shooting star and followed near the forest of death and when he found it he went into the crater it made, opened the strange sphere and a watch(It Has an Orande hourglass with a green base with red, blue, black, and white whatever those things between the faceplate and the base are and the buttons were orange) jumped onto his wrist and Naruto went out cold.

-Inside Naruto's mindscape-

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto.

"Inside your mind" Said A High Pitched Voice.

Naruto looked down and saw a grey frog like being. And he did what any kid who saw that would do(Guess Right And I'll Give You A Cookie. Guess Wrong And Kamen Rider Kitsune Will Use His Freeze Vent).

"Cool!" Said Naruto.

"You're not frightened?" Asked a crab with a british accent.

"Nope. By the way who are you guys? And please say you're names one at a time." Said Naruto.

"I'm 4arms." Said 4arms.

"I'm Heatblast." Said Heatblast. "And that's Wildmutt."

A dog who Naruto guessed to be Wildmutt growled.

"I'm Brainstorm" Said Brainstorm.

"I'm Piccolo." Said Piccolo.

"I'm Goku(Technically Alien X Counts As _3_ Aliens)" Said Goku.

"I'm Vegeta." Said Vegeta.

"I'm Gray Matter." Said Gray Matter.

"I'm Swampfire." Said Swampfire.

"I'm Stinkfly." Said Stinkfly.

"I'm Humongasaur." Said Humongasaur.

"I'm Ripjaws." Said Ripjaws while he was in a pool(He Can't Breath For Very Long Without Water).

"I'm Goop." Said Goop.

"I'm Wildvine." Said Wildvine.

After everyone introduced themselves(Ben Had Alot Of Aliens) to Naruto, saw the flasback, almost destroyed the room, and told him how to use the Omnitrix.

"Thanks guys." Said Naruto "I'll see ya later!"

-A Week Later After Became The Master Of the Omnitrix And Painted The Hokage Monument-

Naruto had gone XLR8 to get to class and now he was outside the class as XLR8. Then he changed back and he changed what he wore from an orange jumpsuit to a pair of jeans, nikes, a black shirt, and a green jacket with a white stripe going down from his mid left shoulder to the bottom of the jacket that had a black circle around where his left elbow is and the circle had a white 10 in the center. And after Iruka said it was Naruto's turn to do the physical and jutsu portion of the test in front of everyone.

"Alright Naruto to pass you need to hit the 5 targets, make 3 clones, and fight Mizuki." Said Iruka.

"Sensei is it alright if I use an ability of mine to do those?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Said Iruka.

"Alright!" Said Naruto.

He then pushed a button on the omnitrix and found the alien he wanted to turn into, and slapped down the faceplate. And where he once stood was a guy covered in diamonds and rocks(Think Alien Force Diamondhead) with an orange hourglass in the center of his chest.

"Diamondhead!" Shouted Diamondhead.

"Naruto is that you?" Asked Iruka.

"Believe it!" Said Diamondhead.

Then he shot 5 diamonds in the dead center of the targets. Then he tapped the symbol on his chest and turned into a small alien with headphones where his ears should be and a black rectangle on his back with a green 10 in the center.

"Echo Echo!" Said Echo Echo.

Then he made three more Echo Echos. The other Echo Echos went back into the original and he tapped the symbol again and turned into a plant like guy with a head that was colored like fire.

"SWAMPFIRE!" Shouted Swampfire.

"Alright, begin!" Said Iruka.

During the fight Mizuki sliced Naruto's head off and a vine came out of it and re-attached itself and Mizuki fainted making Naruto the winner.

"And the winner is Naruto!" Said Iruka.

Then Swampfire slammed his palm on the symbol and changed back to get his headband. Then Sasuke stood up and started to shout.

"Give me that watch it's obviously Uchia technology!" Said Sasuke.

Then he went to grab it. Naruto saw this.

"I wouldn't reccomend that." Said Naruto.

Sasuke ignored him grabbed the Omnitrix and got sent flying into the back wall.

"Can't say I didn't warn him." Said Naruto.

* * *

Kitsune - Well there's the first chapter.

Naruto - Wicked I kicked Sasuke _and_ Mizuki's butts!

Kitsune - Yep. Also,

Naruto - Can I say it?

Kitsune - Go for it.

Naruto - Read And Review!

Kitsune - Or I'll use my freeze vent on you!


	2. Teams, the Ultimatrix, senseis, mission

**X Knight – Well, here's chap 2 of 'Naruto of the Ultimatrix, but, there's gonna be the return of 2 villains from 'Ben 10' who I thought were the toughest, Albedo and Vilgax, don't ask how I fished him out of the ocean, I needed a 2nd villain and got him with this, *Pulls out the fishing rod I made from alchemy* fortunately it can withstand the weight of all the Akamichis all in full expansion. I'm also giving Naruto the Ultimatrix. Meaning Albedo is getting it back for a few minutes.**

**Albedo – A FEW MINUTES?!**

**X Knight – Yes a few minutes, what are you deaf? Also, you won't look like Ben you'll look like a black haired Naruto.**

**Albedo – Any unnatural addictions?**  
**X Knight – Just ramen.**

**Albedo – Can't be worse then chili fries.**

**X Knight – Nope, but it's hotter.**

**Albedo – How do you know?**  
**X Knight – I had to put my head in a giant ramen bowl once.**

**Albedo – Why did you do that?**  
**X Knight – I had to do a dare from James and Alex from James and Alex productions.**

**Albedo – Ah.**

**Vilgax – START THE STORY AND STOP YOUR INCESSANT BABBLING NOW OR I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH!**

**X Knight – Alright, alright, sheesh. I don't own anything in this story besides my OCs Raven and Rogue-chan, my bloodlines, my original Zanpaktou, my original jutsu, and my original Am-ian.**

**"Non-human/Non-Alien/Weapon form Speech"**

**'Non-human/Non-Alien/Weapon form thoughts'**

"Human/Alien speech"

'Human/Alien thoughts'

-Time/Place Skip/Jump-

**X Knight – You know the rest if you've read my other stories.**

**Harems:**

**Mark – Charm Caster, Dark Magician Girl, Fem. Itachi, Fem. Haku, Fem. Juubi, Blair (Soul Eater), Giratina (Pokegirl), Tenten, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

**Naruto – Kushina, Sakura, Fem. Gaara, Temari, Shizune, Patty (Soul Eater), Dialga (Pokegirl), Hinata, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

**Will – Tenten, Medusa (Soul Eater), Crona (Soul Eater), Fem. Yamato no Orochi, Hana Inuzuka, Liz (Soul Eater), Palkia (Pokegirl), Anko, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

**Yuri harems:**

**Naruko – Mikoto Uchia (She survived the slaughter of the Uchia along with Sasuke), Ayame Ichiraku, Ino Yamanaka, Young Tsunade, Fem. Kyuubi, Tsunami, Sexy female Gardevoir, Kurenai, and whoever else I feel like adding.**

**Single pairings:**

**Adopted Ben Tennyson X Gwen Tennyson**

* * *

Naruto was walking home when someone who looked exactly like him but with black hair changed into Swampfire. Naruto then slammed on the Omnitrix and changed into Bigchill.

"Bigchill!" Said Naruto when he changed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Albedo, and now, you will die!" Said Swampfire.

He then changed into a new form of Swampfire and shot blue flames at Bigchill before he, Bigchill, froze him, Ultimate Swampfire. The 2 then changed back and Albedo was unfrozen and he then charged at Naruto before he, Naruto, activated the self-destruct code on both after removing his Omnitrix.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Albedo.

Naruto then activated the command where the Omnitrix detaches and put the weird Omnitrix and de-activated the self-destruct code and sent Albedo to the Null Void. Naruto then went home and went to bed as he had to wait for his sensei the next day along with team selections.

-The next day at the academy-

Iruka got to team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Mark Namikaze, Will Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Naruko Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchia," Said Iruka. "Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, Team 9 is still in circulation, and Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your senseis will be here soon."

-A little while later-

Teams 1-6, 8, and 10 had already left while the members of team 7 were waiting for their senseis. Then Mark, Naruto, and Will set up a prank after a guy with messy brown hair and a guy with black kinda messy hair entered the room (I'll give you one guess for each). Then a man with silver gravity defying hair walked in and got hit with the eraser and the 2 pies, this caused everyone but Sasuke to laugh their a**es off.

"My first impression of you 6 is, I hate you." Said the man causing everyone to glare at him. "Meet me on the roof."

Everyone else then walked to the roof and the silver haired man, who had shushined, was sitting on the roof's railing and the other 2 just sat cross-legged and leaned.

"Let's get to know each other by saying our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams are none of your concern, you're next." Said Kakashi looking at the one who was leaning.

"My name's Kevin Ethan Levin, the rest is the same as Scarecrow." Said Kevin. "You're up Tennyson."

"My name's Ben Tennyson, my likes are messing with Kev, fighting nut jobs, eating chili fries, and hanging out with my girlfriend, my dislikes are bad grades and getting pranked, my dream isn't any of your concern, and my hobbies are the same as my likes, you're up blondie." Said Ben.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are eating ramen, pranking people, and annoying duck-*** over here, my dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes to heat up ramen, nut jobs, and duck-***, my hobbies are the same as my likes, along with gardening, and trying to work out how to use the aliens in this *Holds up the Ultimatrix*, and my dream is to be a greater hero than the Yondaime." Said Naruto.

"You're next." Said Kevin to Mark.

"My name's Mark Namikaze, my likes are the same as Naruto, ironically, along with the dislikes, and the first part of the hobbies, but my dream is to become the Rokudaime." Said Mark. "You next Aniki."

"My name's Will Namikaze, I'm not saying anything else as it ain't your business." Said Will.

"You're next pinkie." Said Ben.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, my likes are *Same as canon except she looked at Naruto and the dislikes are the same but with Sasuke instead of Naruto, and the dream is the same as canon except, again, she looked at Naruto*." Said Sakura.

"You next Uchia-sama." Said Kakashi (**X Knight - By the way, there will be MAJOR Scarecrow bashing as well as duck-a- I mean Sasuke and Dog-s- I mean Kiba-baka.)**.

"My name is Sasuke Uchia, I have no likes nor dislikes, my dream is actually an ambition, which is to restore the rest of my clan *Eyes Sakura and Naruko like pieces of meat*, to gain the watch that rightfully belongs to me, and to kill my older sister." Said Sasuke.

"You next pigtails." Said Kevin (It was the best I could think of okay?).

"My name is Naruko Namikaze, my likes, dislikes, and hobbies are the same as Naruto, and my dream is to be a great kunoichi." Said Naruko.

"Well, the council-" Started Kakashi.

"Was kissing Sasuke's *** and said any team with him on it is automatically passed." Said Ben.

"So we'll start missions tomorrow." Said Kevin.

-The next day on after an S-rank mission which had team 7 chasing a demon (I'll give you one guess) and in the Hokage's office-

The fire lord's wife was crushing a cat thanking team 7, minus Scarecrow and duck-***, for catching her dem- I mean, her cat.

"Now the other missions for you to do are *The rest was the D-rank missions with everyone, minus Kakashi and Sasuke, protesting and then there was the speech and everything that followed before Tazuna was brought in, I'm skipping that part because I don't remember what happened between what I had Old Man 3rd say and when Tazuna entered the room, it's just a blur*." Said Hiruzen.

An old man then entered the room with sake in his hand.

"This is my escort team? The ones with the duck-*** hair and silver hair seem like weaklings, but the rest seem capable of protecting me." Said Tazuna.

With that comment Kakashi and Sasuke glared at Tazuna.

"Oh, and so do the rest of my escort team minus the dog-boy." Said Tazuna pointing at teams 8, 9, and 10 with their senseis Asuma, Kurenai, Gwen (Team 8's senseis), and Gai. "As for the ones with the bowl-cut hair, they just creep me out a bit."

"Everyone meet at the north gate tomorrow at noon." Said the 3rd.

-The next day at the north gate at noon-

Naruto was getting advice on how to use the Ultimatrix from Ben; Mark was trying to activate the Omegatrix's master control; and Sasuke was brooding, everyone else wasn't really doing anything until Kakashi got there and they left.

-At the area of the battle with the Demon bros.-

'A puddle? It hasn't rained for weeks, it's obviously a genjutsu, I better warn the others.' Thought Naruto.

Just then the Demon bros. 'killed' the senseis causing the gennin to get mad and Naruto changed to Swampfire and slammed the symbol changing Swampfire.

"ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!" Shouted Ultimate Swampfire.

"I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME THAT-" Started Sasuke.

"SHUT IT YA BRAT!" Shouted everyone including the Demon bros.

While the Demon bros. were distracted Naruto changed into Humongasaur and went Ultimate Humongasaur.

"ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR!" Shouted Ultimate Humongosaur.

Humongasaur then slammed the Demon bros. into some trees and changed back. The senseis then appeared out of the trees.

"Give Uchia-sama that watch now you demon." Said Kakashi to Naruto.

"He doesn't need to, and besides, it's keyed into Naruto's DNA now." Said Ben.

The senseis and gennin along with Tazuna, after getting an interrogation, with Kakashi and Sasuke disagreeing to continuing, but Echo-Echo along with the gennin and other senseis agreed to continue the mission and they then continued the mission.

-At the area where the battle with Zabuza happened-

"DUCK" Shouted Naruto, Mark, Will, Naruko, Kevin, Ben, and the senseis as they sensed something coming there way.

Everyone then ducked and a head-cleaver sword lodged itself in a tree and Zabuza appeared on it.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan, no wonder the Demon brothers had a hard time." Said Zabuza.

"He didn't do crap. Naruto did all the work." Said Mark.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan did nothing? Hard to believe." Said Zabuza.

"Well believe it!" Said Naruto as he was dialing in a hero and slammed down the face-plate.

"JET RAY!" Shouted Jet Ray.

"Whoa." Said everyone who hadn't already seen Jet Ray.

Jet Ray then shot at Zabuza until a hunter-nin threw senbon into his neck.

"Thank you for distracting him, I've been tracking him for days, I must now take him to my boss." Said the hunter-nin as she left.

"He's still alive, senbon are mostly used in acupuncture and she only threw them into a spot where he would be knocked out, it'll be about a week before we see him again." Said Kevin.

"When'd you get so smart?" Asked Ben creeped out.

"I read a lot." Said Kevin.

-At Tazuna's house-

The gennin, senseis, and Tazuna entered Tazuna's house and Tazuna's daughter thanked the gennin and the jonin for getting her father back.

'Wow, she's beautiful.' Thought Naruko with a blush while looking at Tsunami.

-A week later (I know I'm skipping a bit but I want to get to the bridge fight A.S.A.P.)-

Mark, Will, Naruto, Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were all with Tazuna while the jonin (Not sure if this is the plural or not) were at the center of the bridge.

* * *

**X Knight – Well, there's the 2nd chap, I'll update, whenever, I really stretched my mind to finish this chap, so complain and, never mind, I'm getting a headache, so just read and review.**


End file.
